


【星光】放假日

by swqa8729



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swqa8729/pseuds/swqa8729
Summary: 當兵的恩光放假的時候都在做什麼呢？答案當然是「和陸星材在一起」。





	【星光】放假日

 

陸星材縮在沙發上無聊地打了一個哈欠，在暖氣的作用下，他睏倦的眨眨眼，下意識地收緊手臂，圈緊了懷裡的人，包圍著兩人的毯子就這麼從他的肩膀滑落。

 

「睏了？」懷裡的人轉頭關心，還細心的幫他把毯子拉好。

軟糯的聲音聽得陸星材更想睡了，他瞇著眼睛笑起來，隨後低頭把臉埋進那個人的頸窩，身高差帶來的方便讓這個姿勢比想像中還舒服。

 

「想睡就回房間吧。」那個人溫柔的說。

但陸星材搖頭，柔軟的髮絲搔癢的讓懷裡的人忍不住咯咯笑了起來。

 

「不想睡，哥你明天就回去了，我想陪陪你。」

 

弟弟撒嬌的話讓明天就要收假回部隊的徐恩光笑得更加燦爛，臉上的甜蜜想藏都藏不住。

他抬手輕拍弟弟的頭頂，轉頭嘴唇貼上陸星材的側臉。

 

「很想你。」在軍隊的時候，因為不能見面而忍耐著。

徐恩光看弟弟緩緩抬頭對上他的視線，那雙好看的眼裡沒有了平時的玩鬧，深邃的、完整的倒映出了他的身影，他從中看見了自己樸素的臉孔和剃短的頭髮。

和相貌姣好的戀人不同，徐恩光知道自己並沒有那麼出色的長相，曾經也為此自卑過，但陸星材好像一點都不介意，還讓徐恩光不要一直胡思亂想，他們在一起的日子久了，心思逐漸成熟穩重的徐恩光也早已被寵的不再介懷。

 

陸星材盯著因為暖氣而有點臉紅的徐恩光，他緩緩的湊近哥哥笑起來好看的嘴唇，見他因為自己的靠近而閉上眼睛的模樣簡直心動極了。

 

本來以前每天和徐恩光待在一起的時候都捨不得分開了，現在他去當兵，陸星材簡直無法壓抑自己的想念，有活動的時候都忍不住看著空出來的地方分神，六個人的舞台好像不管如何去彌補都不夠完整。

剛開始的那段時間習慣到哪都要嚷嚷你的名字，不管是玩笑也好，說想念的話也好，徐恩光三個字總是掛在嘴邊。

前一陣子上節目的時候被壓著測謊，問他最近有沒有心儀的女人，他很大聲的說了沒有，心裡卻辯駁著反正徐恩光是男的這應該不算說謊吧，結果狠狠的被電了一下，大家都笑他不老實。

 

陸星材無辜的不行卻無法為自己解釋，他後來想想，可能是那一刻想起了徐恩光，情緒稍微有點激動才會導致機器判定他說謊。

 

 

 戀戀不捨的親吻著徐恩光柔軟的嘴唇，他的手不安分的探進了哥哥輕薄衣服的下襬，稍嫌冰冷的大手貼上戀人因為訓練而精瘦的腰肢，徐恩光狠狠抖了一下，隨後順從的放軟身體，向後倒進陸星材的懷裡。

陸星材的唇向下吻著徐恩光的側頸，他極力克制自己才沒在那上頭留下痕跡，他發洩般的張嘴咬住了戀人的肩頭，在他的衣服上留下濕漉漉的口水印。

 

 **想要他，想佔有他的身體。** 陸星材大概滿腦子混亂的只剩這個念頭。

 

只有親吻還不夠，他的手在徐恩光的腰腹上揉捏，在摸到那些薄薄的腹肌時還不滿意的哼哼兩聲，表示非常懷念哥哥手感極好的小肚子。

「怎麼了？」徐恩光癢的笑個不停。

陸星材看他那麼開心的樣子忿忿不平的用嘴堵住那些笑聲，漸漸向下在臀部與私密處搓揉的大手也讓徐恩光的輕笑轉成難耐的呻吟，他忍不住抓著陸星材的手臂，顫抖的握緊。

 

耳邊是弟弟呼出的熱氣，身上還有他的手在點火，久久沒被這樣觸碰的徐恩光眼裡泛起了水光，因為下身被人握在手裡那麼粗魯的摩擦，他受不了刺激而仰頭喘氣。

「星啊……星材，快、快要──」他嗚咽的轉頭，紅著眼睛，舌尖稍稍探出了雙唇，陸星材眼神一暗，立刻會意的和戀人交換了一個深深的吻，將他伸出來索吻的舌頭含進嘴裡。

他感覺手裡的東西逐漸濕潤了手掌，彎彎嘴角，加快套弄的速度和力道，時不時拇指擦過鈴口，徐恩光就會小聲地尖叫，陸星材被戀人好聽的聲音撩撥的不行，情慾薰紅了他的眼眶，舌頭狠狠地舔遍了徐恩光的嘴裡，彷彿要把他的聲音都吞下去一樣，連哥哥高潮時甜膩的呼喊一起，通通佔為己有。

 

陸星材抱著渾身癱軟的徐恩光，他壞心的將手裡的白濁攤在戀人面前，調笑著說他是不是進了軍隊都沒有自己發洩過。

被嘲弄的徐恩光狠狠的瞪了弟弟一眼，只是他通紅的眼睛還有臉上的淚痕根本一點殺傷力都沒有，只能換來陸星材又一個充滿情慾的吻。

他隨手一抹毫不在乎的擦了手上的東西，嘴唇離開徐恩光的時候還看見了有銀絲牽連在他們之間，曖昧的不得了。

 

陸星材輕而易舉地便把懷裡軟成麵條的人給抱起來，他親親徐恩光累得要睜不開的眼皮，溫柔地把人放到自己床上。

徐恩光放鬆的讓自己陷進被褥，他嘴角噙著淺淺的笑，看著陸星材同樣盈滿笑意的俊臉不由得笑得更甜蜜。

 

陸星材撥開戀人額前的碎髮，彎腰將唇貼了上去，而徐恩光也滿足的接受，他抬手要攬住弟弟的脖子，卻沒想到被弟弟側頭躲開了。

 

陸星材溫柔地把哥哥撲空的手拉下來，靠在他耳邊廝磨著和他說了晚安。

徐恩光疑惑的看著弟弟往外走的背影，忍不住問：「你要去哪裡？」

半個人都已經離開房間的陸星材抓著門框回頭給了他一個笑臉，說：「哥明天要回軍隊裡了，我不想你太累，快點睡吧，我去洗個澡就回來。」

 

就這樣徐恩光被一個人留下了，他傻傻地坐在那裡，因為沒有發生過的狀況而無法回神。

 

他輕撫自己的嘴唇，那上頭彷彿還留著陸星材的溫度，愣愣地說：「什麼啊……」

戀人的體貼讓他的臉紅的徹底，坐在床上一個勁的傻笑。

 

 

弟弟長大了啊。

從黏人的小鬼頭變成體貼的男人了。

 

 

陸星材帥氣的轉身離開房間以後立刻狼狽的撞進浴室裡頭，他不耐的扯開身上礙事的衣服，戀人在懷裡的喘息和呻吟讓他滿身慾火卻無法發洩，他鬱悶的一拳敲在磁磚上，任由還不夠溫熱的水灑在身上，在十二月的天氣裡，這簡直是冰冷刺骨。

但是他的身體並沒有因為冰冷的水而冷靜，腦海裡揮之不去剛才徐恩光看著他充滿情慾的表情，那些顫抖和難耐都深深印在陸星材的腦袋裡，讓他無法停止想要占有的衝動。

 

隨著逐漸溫熱的水花灑在身上，陸星材嘆了口氣，他閉上眼睛將頭靠在自己撐著牆的手臂上，伸手握住了自己的硬挺。

他在心裡嘲笑了一下自己可悲的行為，明明心心念念的戀人就在自己床上，剛才還那麼害羞地要和他繼續下去，然而為了要當一個『貼心溫柔的男友』，自己居然得放著到嘴的肉不吃，一個人在這裡解決。

 

下不為例，真的下不為例。

 

浴室裡的水花蓋住了一切的聲音，包含陸星材的低吟還有咒罵，還有門鎖被人打開時細微的聲響。

 

 

徐恩光大概清楚弟弟現在在浴室裡做什麼，畢竟都是男孩子，想不清楚都難，他想了想還是心軟的打算去看看情況，本來想說開個門縫觀察一下就好，他也不是出於本意想偷窺，卻沒想到會看見那麼刺激的畫面，嚇得他差點大叫，還好及時摀住了自己的嘴巴才沒有出糗，只是臉卻已經紅的不像話了。

琢磨了半天要不要離開，最後他還是敗給自己的心軟還有不肯承認的慾望，趁著弟弟在『專心辦事』沒辦法分神的時候脫光自己的衣服，拉開最後那道玻璃門。

 

陸星材被突然抱住他的手給嚇了一大跳，驚嚇之餘就這麼放開自己手裡的東西，慌張轉身才看清那雙手的主人是誰。

「哥？」他驚魂不定的喊了一聲，原本是有些尷尬的想把同樣全身赤裸並且滿臉通紅的徐恩光推的離自己遠一些，畢竟兩人幾乎抱在一塊的動作會讓他還精神奕奕的地方碰到哥哥身上。

只是當徐恩光撥開自己臉上濕漉的頭髮，仰頭將唇貼了上來的時候，陸星材只覺得腦袋轟的一聲把理智全炸光了。

 

他粗魯的伸手扣住了哥哥的後頸，好讓自己能夠加深這個吻，陸星材霸道的舔進徐恩光的嘴裡，舌頭滑過戀人口腔細緻敏感的黏膜，貼著他的舌頭摩擦，吻的徐恩光幾乎要喘不過氣，必須靠雙手攀著他的脖子才勉強站立。

就在徐恩光把自己赤裸的身體靠上來的時候，一切變的一發不可收拾。

 

陸星材蠻橫的在戀人的側頸上咬了一口，留下曖昧的痕跡，但是被熱度沖昏頭的徐恩光來不及阻止，只是在弟弟的手指滑進身體裡的時候咬緊下唇悶哼，任由自己的身體被人打開。

陸星材攬著徐恩光的腰把人緊緊摟著，看著哥哥只能趴在自己懷裡無力呻吟的模樣，他忍不住加快了手上擴張的動作，修長的手指在徐恩光溼熱的甬道裡頭進進出出，他用指腹感受內壁的收縮，在大力將手抽出來的時候還能看見裡頭粉紅的嫩肉被稍稍帶出，像是在挽留他的手指。

 

這場性愛是辛苦的，至始至終徐恩光在面對戀人急切的愛撫和侵入時都只能努力站穩雙腳，即便被人抱在懷裡，他都能感受到自己發軟打顫的雙腳漸漸的不聽使喚。

 

「星材啊……」徐恩光極力忽視後面被異物插入的不適，他將手輕輕放在陸星材的胸口，有些撒嬌的說：「星材啊，哥已經站不住了……我們回房間好不好？」

陸星材聞言一愣，他一把拉過旁邊的毛巾把徐恩光包了起來，直接彎腰將他哥打橫抱起，也不顧自己是不是全身溼答答的，兩個人就這麼赤裸裸的從浴室回到充滿暖氣的房間。

 

陸星材溫柔地把徐恩光連同毛巾一起放在床上，緊接著欺身壓上去，兩個人濕透的身體立刻貼在一塊，彼此偏低的溫度讓他們打了一個冷顫，陸星材知道徐恩光怕冷，就趕緊抽起毛巾在哥哥和自己身上快速擦了一遍。

 

看弟弟明明已經很難受卻還因為擔心他的身體而做出的舉動，徐恩光覺得他的心都要融化了。

他彎彎嘴角，打斷了陸星材的手忙腳亂，捧起他的臉讓他能和自己接吻。

陸星材很快便反應過來，他伸手在床邊亂撈了一通，好不容易才找到之前用剩的一些潤滑劑，他打開蓋子倒了一半在手上，用身體擠開徐恩光的腿再為他做了一次擴張，直到徐恩光癱軟在床上哼哼唧唧的發出一些好聽的不像話的聲音他才停手。

 

「……進來吧，可以了。」徐恩光用腿勾住了陸星材的腰，小腿曖昧的在弟弟身上輕輕摩擦。

陸星材眼神一暗，直接把剩下的潤滑劑通通倒在自己的傲人上面，他笑似非笑的彎著嘴角，用手將徐恩光圓潤的臀瓣分開了一些，輕輕在穴口周圍磨蹭了幾下才將自己緩緩送入。

久違的性愛讓徐恩光酥麻的說不出話，他感覺身體的柔軟被硬生生的擠開然後填滿，那種滿足的快感讓他蹬直了腳尖，身體也忍不住顫抖。

他在陸星材好不容易將自己全部埋入的時候發出小聲的嗚咽，肌膚相貼、摩擦的感覺既溫暖又舒服，所以當陸星材開始抓著他的胯骨前後擺腰的時候，徐恩光的呻吟幾乎像是哭出來一樣，破碎的言語中還勉強能夠聽出告白。

 

他們真的太久沒有做愛，陸星材感覺徐恩光的身體緊緻的像他們的第一次那樣，他每一次的插入都能感受到穴肉被自己頂開然後又緊緊吸附著他，這種舒服的感覺讓他放慢了自己每一次抽出和插入的速度，低頭著迷的看著兩個人接合的地方，欲罷不能，徐恩光則因為快感無限被延長的錯覺，腳趾頭都可憐的蜷曲了起來，他的雙腳無力的打開，任由弟弟壓在他身上一次次的頂弄。

這個過程十分漫長，陸星材總是對自己在這方面的體力與持久引以為傲，但徐恩光已經可憐的在弟弟手裡射了一次，現在又快要迎來第二次的高潮，他渾身緊繃的顫抖，精神和體力其實都到了極限，要不是快感刺激著他的神經讓他清醒，恐怕一闔眼都能睡著。

腦袋昏昏沉沉的時候，他感覺戀人扣緊了自己的腰，用遠比剛開始更加激烈的速度和力道在他身體裡摩擦，越來越敏感的內壁受到這種刺激讓徐恩光沒忍住啜泣，他的手在弟弟結實寬厚的背上胡亂抓了一通，還來不及拒絕，弟弟的大手便一把抓住他的脆弱，配合著他挺進徐恩光身體裡的速度套弄。

 

「不行、不行了……星材──」徐恩光軟糯的呻吟，他抬頭對上陸星材的視線，戀人便會意的低頭吻住了他的嘴巴，把他高潮時過於放蕩的尖叫通通吞進肚子，緊接著才釋放在他的身體裡。

 

 

瘋狂的熱度逐漸穩定下來，陸星材抱著徐恩光躺到床上比較乾淨的那一側，兩個人貼在一起的胸膛此時起伏激烈，他們回過神後看了對方一眼忍不住笑了出來。

「不是說怕我累嗎？」徐恩光趴在陸星材身上，低頭在他的胸口上咬了一口。

「我都快暈過去了！」

陸星材瞇起眼睛，他捏著徐恩光的下巴讓他抬頭看著自己，不懷好意的反駁：「我本來是打算讓哥休息的不是嗎，是誰自己脫光跑進浴室來的？嗯？」

「哥是心疼你！」

「哦？難道不是哥的身體太想要我了嗎？」

「呀陸星材！」

陸星材得逞的笑彎眼睛，他將滿臉通紅的戀人緊緊摟在懷裡，低頭在他嘟起來的嘴巴上親了一口，拉過棉被把兩個人都包進去。

 

「哥快睡吧，明天我送你過去。」

而徐恩光勉強的哼哼算是同意了。

 


End file.
